Trappistes Rochefort
Trappistes Rochefort ist ein belgisches Abteibier, welches das Logo '' Authentic Trappist Product'' trägt und somit ein offizielles Trappistenbier ist. Es wird in der Abtei Notre-Dame de Saint-Rémy, einem Kloster in Rochefort in der Region Wallonien gebraut. Die Rochefort-Biere haben einen hohen Alkoholgehalt und können daher ohne Einbüßung des Geschmacks über fünf Jahre gelagert werden. Die Sorte Rochefort 10 besitzt über 11% Vol. Alkohol und zählt somit zu den stärksten Bieren Belgiens. Die gut 790 Jahre alte Abtei befindet sich auf einem Hügel bei Rochefort, nahe eines Erzbergwerks. Mit einem Brunnen im Kloster gewinnt die Trappistenbrauerei durch den unterirdischen Quellfluss Tridaine das Brauwasser für die Produktion der Biere. Als typische Trappistenbrauerei unterstützt sie mit dem Erlös der Bierverkäufe das die Abtei und verschiedene wohltätige Zwecke. Geschichte Saint-Rémy war anfangs noch ein Konvent bis es dann schließlich im Jahre 1464 ein tatsächliches Kloster wurde, in dem seit 1595 Bier hergestellt wird. Sorten *Rochefort 6, das älteste Rochefort-Bier (7.5%) *Rochefort 8 (9.2%) *Rochefort 10 (11.3%) Each of the Rochefort beers is identified by its gravity in the old system of Belgian degrees which is now falling out of use. Thus the beers are simply called six, eight and ten. This is handy because they are ready to drink at 6, 8 and 10 weeks. The six, eight and ten Belgian degrees represent a specific gravity of a little over 1060, 1080 and 1100, but the already-high alcohol content is further boosted by the addition of the sugar. Many strong, top-fermenting beers in Belgium are made in this way, including all of the Trappist examples. The brewery conditions them in the bottle so that they should reach the customer in optimum condition, but some devotees like to lay down the strongest one for a longer duration. Rochefort 6 (red cap, 7.5% ABV). The 6 is brewed about once per year, representing approximately 1% of total beer production. It has a reddish, "autumn leaves" color; a soft body; and an earthy, herbal palate developing to a slight fruitiness. Rochefort 8 (green cap, 9.2% ABV). This beer is the best-selling and represents also the largest part in the total production of 15000 hl. It has a tawnier color, a more assertive palate, with an even richer fruitiness, with a hint of figs, and a dash more dryness to balance the finish. Rochefort 10 (blue cap, 11.3% ABV). This brew has a deep red-brown color. A dense head; a more viscous body; and a profoundly strong fig and dark fruit like palate, with notes of bitter chocolate in the finish. Jedes der Rochefort-Biere wird durch seine Schwerkraft im alten System belgischer Grade identifiziert, das jetzt nicht mehr verwendet wird. So werden die Biere einfach sechs, acht und zehn genannt. Das ist praktisch, weil sie nach 6, 8 und 10 Wochen trinkfertig sind. Die sechs, acht und zehn belgischen Grade stellen ein spezifisches Gewicht von etwas mehr als 1060, 1080 und 1100 dar, aber der ohnehin hohe Alkoholgehalt wird durch die Zugabe des Zuckers weiter erhöht. Viele starke, obergärige Biere in Belgien werden auf diese Weise hergestellt, einschließlich aller Trappistenbeispiele. Die Brauerei bereitet sie in der Flasche auf, so dass sie den Kunden in optimalem Zustand erreichen können, aber einige Devotees bevorzugen es, die stärkste für eine längere Dauer zu legen. Rochefort 6 (rote Kappe, 7,5% ABV). Die 6 wird ungefähr einmal pro Jahr gebraut, was ungefähr 1% der gesamten Bierproduktion entspricht. Es hat eine rötliche, "Herbstlaub" -Farbe; ein weicher Körper; und ein erdiger, kräuteriger Gaumen entwickelt sich zu einer leichten Fruchtigkeit. Rochefort 8 (grüne Kappe, 9,2% ABV). Dieses Bier ist der meistverkaufte und stellt auch den größten Anteil an der Gesamtproduktion von 15000 hl dar. Es hat eine tawnier Farbe, einen durchsetzungsfähigeren Gaumen, mit einer noch reicheren Fruchtigkeit, mit einem Hauch von Feigen, und einem Schuss mehr Trockenheit, um das Finish auszugleichen. Rochefort 10 (blaue Kappe, 11,3% ABV). Dieses Gebräu hat eine tiefrotbraune Farbe. Ein dichter Kopf; ein dickflüssiger Körper; und eine zutiefst starke Feige und dunkle Frucht wie der Gaumen, mit Noten von Bitterschokolade im Abgang. Kategorie:Belgische Brauereien